mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy
Buddy is one loveable guy, and a clumsy klutz too. He serves as a bellhop in Your town, as well as another town that hosts festivals. He also appears as King Roland's messenger in MySims Kingdom. Buddy also assists the SPA, being a sketch artist, player's assistant, and deuteragonist. He also appears in MySims SkyHeroes. Originally, Buddy only had a minor role in MySims, but his role became more significant in later MySims games. Role in games Buddy the Bellhop (MySims)|MySims|true Buddy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom|true Buddy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii)|true Buddy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS)|true Buddy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing|true Buddy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents|true Buddy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes|true Trivia *Buddy is seen dancing in the MySims Racing trailer, even though he doesn't actually appear in the game. (Although this could be wrong since Buddy appears in the DS version of the game.) *In MySims Party and MySims Racing trailers, Buddy has his royal messenger outfit from MySims Kingdom, whereas in both games, he is dressed in his bellhop uniform. *In MySims, Buddy is the only Commercial Sim to award a blueprint as a best friend reward. *In MySims Agents, Buddy tells you that he used to have a hamster named Evelyn, and a hamster named Lyndsay, both of which are Sims he works with in the MySims series. *Buddy has freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but in all the other games, he does not have any freckles. *In MySims Agents, it is revealed that Buddy was raised on a farm. He tells you this at the Boudreaux Mansion. *In MySims Agents, it is revealed that Buddy played the horn in a marching band, where he learned to salute, when asked to play the horn in the Wind Pedestal outside the Jungle Temple. *In the beta version of MySims Agents, Buddy wears his comic artist outfit throughout the whole game. *In MySims Agents, Buddy says that he is allergic to pudding and crabs in MySims Kingdom. *In MySims Agents, there is a dispatch mission called Red Buddy, where Sapphire asks for help with tasting a new energy drink called Red Buddy. It is very likely that it is a reference to Red Bull and Buddy. *Buddy is the only Commercial Sim who doesn't ask you for tasks. *In MySims Kingdom, he tells you that he had a clarinet that he never played as a kid and he called it Trevor. *Buddy is always going on about being hungry, and has an obsession with food, but his main interest has never been Food or Tasty. *In MySims Kingdom, Buddy thinks mean and crazy Sims are nice, especially Butter and Yuki. However, when Lyndsay tells him this he says, "I think you're mean sometimes." *Buddy can only be played in MySims SkyHeroes during Quick Play or Multi-Player, yet he appears once in the slideshow at the end of Story Mode. *When installing ''MySims'' for the PC, a picture of Buddy with brown hair can be seen, alluding to the fact that Buddy might have had brown hair in the beta version. He also has brown hair in concept artwork for the first MySims game. *In The Sims Social, there is a character named Buddy who has brown hair, and red clothing, like the Buddy in the beta version of MySims. *He is the only character in MySims Agents who has 3 different character icons. *In MySims Kingdom, when you are at the Royal Academy and Rosalyn P. Marshall asks you to build a podium, Buddy says that something about making her a podium is strangely familiar, a reference to the player's first task in MySims. *Buddy is voiced by Greg Cipes. *The design on the front of Buddy's bellhop uniform hat is a Plumbob, the iconic green jewel commonly used in The Sims and MySims games. *Buddy references MySims Kingdom in MySims Agents, as he says that Lyndsay seemed familiar. *In MySims Kingdom, if you talk to Buddy before you talk to Elmira after her first task, he'll ask why a cat won't be nice to him. This is strange because there are no cats on Capital Island. *The only game Buddy does not wear something on his head is MySims Agents. *In MySims Agents, Buddy already knows that there was going to be Turkey-on a-Fork at The Boardwalk, meaning he may have previously visited it. *In MySims Kingdom, he says that he is allergic to sunflowers. *Buddy appears in SimCity Creator as the Utilities Advisor for the city. *In The Sims 4, Buddy appears as one of the MySims trophies that can be collected by players. He is a common trophy and described as: There is no better sidekick than your ol' pal, Buddy. Supportive, optimistic, and fiercely loyal, he'll stick by your side through any adventure. Last seen moonlighting as a special agent. **Strangely, the description ignores his appearance in MySims SkyHeroes, stating his last appearance was as an Agent. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Piet *'English:' Buddy *'French:'Pierre le groom (MySims)/Pierre (other games) *'Hindi:' दोस्त (Dosta) *'Italian:' Pino *'Japanese:' バディ (Badi) *'Korean:' 버디 *'Polish:' Buddy Boy Hotelowy *'Spanish:' Compi Gallery Buddy-trivia.JPG|Buddy in the trailer for MySims Party. Buddy_in_the_MSR_trailer.png|Buddy in the trailer for MySims Racing. Buddies2.jpg|Buddy's concept art drawn by MySims Agents concept artist, Genevieve Tsai. BuddyMSSHConcept.jpg|Buddy's MySims SkyHeroes concept art drawn by MySims Concept artist, Ben Seto. MySimsOriginalConceptArt.png|The original concept art. In this, Buddy is depicted with brown hair. Buddy_Beta_Artwork.png|Buddy's beta artwork in MySims for the PC. SkipJimmyCandyBuddy.png|Buddy celebrating Morcubus' defeat along with Skip Rogers, Jimmy Watanabe and DJ Candy "Supergroove". Sims 4 - Buddy.png|Buddy's trophy in The Sims 4. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Geeky Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom) Category:SimCity Creator Characters